


mind powers are fuckin awesome

by gratuitousWordsmith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gratuitousWordsmith/pseuds/gratuitousWordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But you’ve seen it. You’ve felt it. You’ve crawled your way into the minds of others, slowly, learning, experiencing. You can’t help it sometimes. It’s endlessly fascinating to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mind powers are fuckin awesome

He’s brought all of you closer to each other. Maybe too close. Maybe not close enough. It seems as though you’ve all had all the time in the world to grow up but now as you feel like your ride on this meteor is coming to an end you realize that no one has. You’re all still six sweeps old, give or take, on the inside. Though your body protests when you stand up too fast, though Karkat’s voice has dropped an octave, though Dave sweats like Equius now. You’re all older, teenagers now. And maybe no one else has realized it.

But you’ve seen it. You’ve felt it. You’ve crawled your way into the minds of others, slowly, learning, experiencing. You can’t help it sometimes. It’s endlessly fascinating to you. You sneak into one of the rooms one time and see Rose with her head in Kanaya’s lap as they talk quietly, and in the next moment you are Rose. Long thin fingers trace your scalp, the flavour of day-old coffee still sticking in your mouth, soft  fabric of the Seer’s clothes wrapped around you, the feeling of intense comfort and ease.

Then you’re Terezi again. She didn’t even notice you sharing her mind for a moment. Seeing into others’ experiences has become a reflex. When someone chastises you for leaving a door open or something similar for a second you become them. You feel their disappointment, you see what they want. You apologize; it won’t happen again.

Karkat is your favorite  Uniquely his, his thoughts stick out to you and continue to affect you, even hours after you pull away. And they always reel you back. Back because you can’t get enough. You’ll sit on top of staircases, hoping he’ll walk by without seeing you, just so you can be him. You can see again, when you use this power. See exactly like others do. He looks at the label in his hands, fallen off of a bottle of Faygo. You can feel his anger as well as curiosity. Thoughts flow through his mind fast, so fast you almost can’t keep up. He breathes deep, the thin plastic smooth in his fingers, his shoes just a little too tight, the room gets warmer and you can feel it. 

And you pull out, tracks of blue raspberry catching in your eyelashes. 

Too close, maybe.


End file.
